Delgado Family
by Marlie Forever
Summary: My sequel to pregnant. After Marlie had Addie, they had 3 more kids. With 2 teenage daughters and 2 devil like little boys, how will the famous couple deal?
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to Pregnant!**

**Mo/Charlie: Mo and Charlie went on to have 5 kids. 2 teenage girls and 3 little boys.**

**Addison Kamryn Delgado: The oldest of the Delgado Kids. She's in the eighth grade. She's an amazing dancer! But not the brightest girl there is. Which is weird is weird with Mo for a mom. She is beautiful. Not really boy-crazy. She's a great singer. She's 14 years old. Since Lemonade is still **_**super**_** famous. So she's been to all of their concerts! She has brown eyes and dark brown hair. She's very outgoing! And gets A LOT of attention from boys! (A/N: go to Google and look up Kristina Reyes and that's Addison)**

**She's a daddy's girl**

**Madison Cecilia Delgado: Madison is only a year younger than Addie. She's in the seventh grade. She's a shy girl. She's jealous of Addison. But she loves her. She's a good singer. She's very smart. She gets attention from some boys. But she takes after Charlie in some ways, so she's clueless! She has brown hair and brown eyes. She's very tall. (A/N: Google Madison Pettis) She's a daddy's girl.**

**Chase Charles Delgado: Chase is a 10 year old troublemaker. He's very loud. He does his best to make sure his sisters are annoyed. Watch out. He can be dangerous when he's mad! He loves Power Rangers: Super Samurai, Supah Ninjas, Shake it up only because he thinks Rocky's hot. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Girl's hate him because he annoys them. He **_**loves **_**video games! He's a momma's boy. (A/N: Google Davis Cleveland.) **

**Mason Joseph Delgado: Mason is 5. He doesn't really have any hobbies. He likes mud, action figures, SpongeBob, and video games. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He's sorta a prankster. He's a daddy's boy.**

**Ray/Stella: Rayella went on to have 2 twins way after Lauren was born. Lauren is 14 and the twins are 2.**

**Lauren Hayley Beech: Lauren is very popular. She has Stella's attitude. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She likes singing. She's a little boy-crazy! Which Ray hates. Stella says she'll get over it. She's pretty smart. But gets in a lot of trouble because she mouths off to teachers. (A/N: Google Olivia Holt) Lauren is a daddy's girl.**

**Cameron Benjamin Beech: Cameron has Stella's skin tone. He has brown hair with blonde streaks. Doesn't really have any hobbies.**

**Avery Stella Beech: Avery has Ray's skin tone. She has blonde hair with no blonde streaks. No hobbies yet.**

**Wen/Olivia: Wenlivia had 1 more kid after Logan. Logan is 14. Kayley is 13.**

**Logan Wendell Gifford: Logan is a singer at heart. He loves bugging Kayley. He hates that Wen and him are the only men in the house. He has blonde hair and doe brown eyes. He's best friend with Addison. He's a momma's boy. (A/N: Google Ross Lynch)**

**Kayley Olivia Gifford: Kayley takes after Wen in looks. She has red hair. But no freckles. She's very violent. But loving. She helps Olivia out with chores and Stuff. She and Logan don't get along very much. But deep down, they love each other. She has her father's green/blue eyes. (A/N: Google Bella Thorne)**


	2. Mommy!

**Heyy! I started the sequel to Pregnant!**

Madison's Pov

I marched into Chase's room. "Give me back my underwear **NOW!**" I boomed at him. He stood up and Mom walked in. "What's going on Madison?" Mom asked me. She looked really stressed out. We've all been auguring a lot lately. Mom and Daddy have been prying us off of each other. "He took my underwear!" I told her. Chase looked all innocent at her. "No I didn't momma. Swear!" He told her in his "I'm your sweet, little, innocent baby boy momma!" Voice. Is he serious? Mom stopped believing that when he was 5! Mom huffed. She went to his bed and under his pillow. She pulled out my underwear and dangled it over him. "How do you know it's not Addie's?" He asked me. "Because! Addie's have "I'm a hottie" on them! Mine have designs on them!" I yelled at him. Mom gave it back to me. "Chase grounded for a month." She said pretty tiredly. "Mom? Are you okay?" I asked mom really worried. She nodded. When she left, I went to Addie's room. "We need to stop fighting. Mom's getting really stressed out now. I'm getting worried." I told my very pretty sister. Why can't I be as pretty as her? "I know. But did you really say I was a slut at school?" She asked me. She really believes everything she hears! "No. I didn't. And did you say I was a loser?" I asked her. She tackled me. "**SO YOU DID SAY I WAS DUMB!" **She boomed at me. Mom ran up. **"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED FOR 3 MONTHS! ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT! CAN'T YOU GET ALONG FOR 2 SECONDS? IT'S LIKE YOU-"**Next thingyou know, mom passed out! "Oh my god! Addison, call daddy! Chase, call 911!" I yelled. I ran over to mom. I tried to wake her up! "Mommy! Please wake up! I promise we won't fight anymore! Please **GET UP!"** I yelled at my unconscious mother. I burst into tears and Addie ran in and cried with me. After 10 minutes, daddy ran in. Then the ambulance came. OMG! Our mom was hurt because of us!

**Mason: I want my mommy Cuban cutie!**

**Me: I know Mason! Don't worry, mommy will be okay.**

**Addison: Wait! Okay like bad okay? Or good okay?**

**Me: Wow. You are really dumb!**

**Addison: HEY!**

**Madison: Well, she isn't lying.**

**Chase: She really isn't.**

**Mason: True...**

**Addison: I know. I know…. STOP STARING AT ME! *runs out***

**Me: What's wrong with your sister?**

**Madison: Nobody really knows…..**


	3. Just Fight!

**Hola! Don't worry! Mo will be okay!**

Mo's Pov

I woke up in a hospital bed. I feel so weak. I saw the doctor walk in. It was the same doctor that helped deliver Addie. "Hi Mrs. Delgado! It's good you're awake." He told me. "What happened to me?" I asked him "You were under a lot of stress. It sorta caught up with you and you passed out." He told me. "You should get some rest." He said he walked out. I want my family. I shouldn't have yelled at the girls like that. They're sisters they're _gonna _fight! They ran in. "MOMMY! Can you hear me? Don't go into the light!" Chase screamed at me. Charlie pried him off. "Baby, I'm fine." I told my oldest son. The rest of the band and the kids came in. "Hey Mo!" We said. "Are you okay now aunt Mo?" Logan asked. "I'm fine guys." I told them all. "Mom, we're sorry, we promise we won't fight any more." Madison said. "No matter how _**HARD **_it may be!" Addie said. We all laughed. Two days later at home, everything was a little too quiet.

Chase's Pov

I can't take it anymore! We were all sitting on the couch all twitchy. When Mom came in we just stood there all stiff. "Hi mom! We're not fighting!" Addie said all crazy. Next thing you know, she started laughing like a maniac! "Guys! I know you guys want to kill each other! I'm fine now. So just kill each other! I don't like these quiet kids. I want my loud violent kids back!" Mom told us. Thank you! I tackled Mason. Addie attacked Madison. Mom smiled. "And...They're back!" Mom said. I guess she is happy with the way we are!

**Chase: Thanks for letting us fight!**

**Addie: Yeah! I was about kill somebody!**

**Me: **_**WHO? LIKE ME? WHAT YOU MAD CAUSE I MADE YOU STUPID? IS THAT IT? HUH? HUH? IS THAT IT? HUH?**_

**Madison: Are you okay Marlie Forever?**

**Me: *voice breaking* I don't even know anymore…**

**Mason: Just go lay down or something.**

**Me: NEVER! I CAN MAKE YOU CRY BOY!**

**Addie: Run! SHE'S CRAZY!**

***they all run***

**Me: What did I say?**


	4. Songs

**At Wenlivia's house**

Kayley's Pov

Me and Logan were writing a song.

"Okay. Let's do it one more time." I told my brother. I started playing piano, Logan started to sing.

**Ah ho oh oh**

**Ah hoo hoo hoo hoo **

I hit the boom box.

**Sometimes I get in my own way**

**I need someone to say "Hey, what are you thinking?"**

**The words, they're always just in time**

**Just like a perfect rhyme**

**Like, you're not even trying**

**Like pieces of a puzzle without each other**

**We're in trouble trouble**

**Hey! I will always stay**

**By your side forever!**

**Cause we're better together **

**Hey! There's no other way**

**We'll make it through whatever**

**Cause we're better together**

**Like the waves need the sand to crash on**

**Like the sun needs a world to shine on**

**You're the bright side of every day**

**Me without you just isn't the same!**

**Hey! I will always stay**

**By your side forever!**

**Cause we're better together Hey!**

**There's no other way**

**We'll make it through whatever!**

**Cause we're better together!**

**Ah hoo hoo oh**

**Ah hoo hoo hoo hoo.**

"That was great Kayley!" He yelled.

"I know! Now I gotta go to Addie's house and work on our song. See ya!" I told him as I ran downstairs.

"Baby? Where ya going?" Mom asked me.

"To Addie's. Why?" I asked them.

"No reason. Be careful!" Mom told me as I ran out the door.

"Stay away from boys!" Dad yelled. Ohh Daddy….

I was so excited! These songs were great! We were gonna show our parents them when we went to Lauren's house on Saturday. When I got to Addie's house, Uncle Charlie answered.

"Hey Kay. What's up" He said all calm like.

Uncle Charlie was my favorite. Only because I love the way he freaks out whenever Addie or Madison does something that involves boys! Last time, he passed out!

"Nothing, just here to work on something with Addie, Madison and Chase." I told him. Suddenly Lauren and Logan popped out of nowhere!

"Us too!" Lauren said. We all went to the garage.

"So let's work on the new one first." Madison said. We all agreed.

I went to Keyboard, Chase went to the drums, Logan went to second Guitar, Lauren went to first guitar, Madison went to bass, and Addie went to the microphone.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Chase counted.

**Me: I bet you're wondering what song they'll sing for their parents huh? Don't lie! I know you do!**

**Mo: So they're gonna sing?**

**Charlie: Are they good?**

**Ray: Are they gonna be a band?**

**Stella: Is Lauren good at guitar?**

**Olivia: Can Logan sing?**

**Wen: Is Kayley gonna get a boyfriend?**

**Me: **_**STOP ASKING ME SO MUCH FREAKIN' QUESTIONS! I'M JUST ONE TEENAGE GIRL! **_***passes out***

**Mo: Should we help her?**

**Stella: Let's not and say we did!**

**LM: Agreed!**

***they leave me unconscious***


	5. Only You Can Be you

Laruen's Pov

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Chase counted down. We started to play.

**Hey you, what's the matter?**

**Lately you've been looking down.**

**Is that someone in the mirror the**

**reason you don't come around?**

**That's crazy.**

**This isn't the "you" I know.**

**Feeling un-pretty.**

**Puttin' on a show.**

**You don't wanna be a wannabe.**

**So who you really gonna be? Only You can be you.**

**Only I can be me.**

**You always wanna be what you're not.**

**Can't you be happy with what you've got?**

**You're perfect the way you are**

**with your insecurities, doubts and scars.**

**Life's too short to worry.**

**Don't you know it's true.**

**Only You can be you (you can be you)**

**Only I can be me (I can be me)**

**Only You can be you (you can be you)**

**Only I can be me (I can be me)**

**You think you ain't got swagger.**

**Gotta be cooler than you are.**

**I think whatever,**

**Let 'em know that you're a star.**

**Be crazy.**

**Be who you wanna be.**

**No maybe's.**

**You're a celebrity.**

**You don't wanna be a wannabe**

**Show them who you're gonna be.**

**Only You can be you.**

**Only I can be me.**

**You always wanna be what you're not.**

**Can't you be happy with what you've got?**

**You're perfect the way you are**

**with your insecurities, doubts and scars.**

**Life's too short to worry.**

**Don't you know it's true.**

**Only You can be you (you can be you)**

**Only I can be me (I can be me)**

**Only You can be you (you can be you)**

**Only I can be me (I can be me)**

**If you love who you are, put your hands up.**

**You feelin' good 'bout yourself?**

**Then stand up.**

**You independent and you're strong**

**Throw your hands up.**

**You feelin' fabulous**

**Put your hands up.**

**You could be you, I could be me.**

**You a star if you ain't on TV.**

**You tall, you short, you different, you cute.**

**You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you.**

**Only You can be you.**

**Only I can be me.**

**You always wanna be what you're not.**

**Can't you be happy with what you've got?**

**You're perfect the way you are**

**with your insecurities, doubts and scars.**

**Life's too short to worry.**

**Don't you know it's true.**

**Only You can be you (you can be you)**

**Only I can be me (I can be me)**

**Only You can be you (you can be you)**

**Only I can be me (I can be me)**

**Only You can be you (you can be you)**

**Only I can be me (I can be me)**

"AHH! We're we sick or what?" I yelled. I felt like mom! We all walked in the living room smiling. ALL of our parents were there smiling. "Nice singing Addie!" Aunt Mo said.

"How much did you hear?" Chase asked asked in his squeaky voice. Funny how when he was on drums, you would think that Uncle Charlie's the one Playing!

"Everything." Uncle Wen said. "Since when can you play like that?"

We all shrugged.

"So, will you like to come with us and see if our manager would like to I don't get you a record deal?" Aunt Olivia asked us excitedly. We all agreed. We're gonna be famous! EEP!

**Laruen: We gon' be famous! We gon' be famous! **

**Me: Calm down! Or I'll throw you off a cliff and hang your parents witch!**

**Logan: You're crazy**

**Me: *rocking out to selena Gomez* TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!**

**LM: GUYS! GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S OUT OF HER MIND!**

**Me: Hurtful…..**


End file.
